Without you
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: Rachel se da cuenta que ya no puede vivir sin Quinn, ¿será demasiado tarde? One-Shot. Faberry.


**Esto es lo que sucede cuando tienes que quedarte encerrada en tu casa debido a la lluvia. **

**Estaba escuchando las canciones que tenia guardadas de Glee y esta llego, mire el video y se me vino a la cabeza esta historia. Es cortita, pero necesitaba sacarla de mi sistema. **

**Espero que les guste. Cualquier comentario, insulto, recomendacion, critica, etc., etc., dejen un Review.**

**¡Nos leemos cuando me lean!**

* * *

><p>–<strong> Sr. Schue, ¿puedo cantar una canción? <strong>– preguntas tímidamente luego de que la lección de ese día terminara. Todos te miran sorprendidos, normalmente tu solo te paras y comienzas a cantar, sin consultarle a nadie

–**Por supuesto Rachel. **– contesta el profesor con una sonrisa, intentando esconder su desconcierto.

–**Espero que me perdones. **– dices mirando al suelo. Todos se miraran entre ellos confundidos, según saben Finn y tú están mejor que nunca; la única que te mira fijamente es una rubia que no puede creer que lo que va a pasar, y es que ni siquiera tú sabes lo que vas a hacer.

Solo sabes que estas cansada, que no quieres fingir más amar a Finn cuando tu corazón le pertenece a otra persona; no quieres tener que contestar esa estúpida pregunta que te hizo el chico cuando tu solo quieres contestársela a tu rubia; no tienes más ganas de esconderte, de no poder gritarle al mundo que estas enamorada de Lucy Quinn Fabray, la persona más dulce, inteligente, buena, amable que existe y que, por alguna cosa del destino, es tu novia.

Miras a la banda y con un asentimiento de cabeza les das la señal para que comiencen.

_I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you  
>I am lost, I am vain,<br>I will never be the same  
>Without you, without you<em>

Cantas mirándola fijamente. Está sentada justo detrás de Finn, por lo que todos siguen creyendo que le estas cantando a él.

_I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't rest, I can't fight<br>All I need is you and I  
>Without you<em>

Tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver que ella baja la mirada. Quieres que te mire a los ojos, que vea cuanto la amas y que estas dispuesta a gritárselo al mundo.

_Without you  
>Oh, oh, oh!<br>You! You! You!  
>Without<br>You! __You! You!  
>Without you<em>

Ella sube la vista y puedes ver sus ojos rojos. Tu lloras porque sabes que es tu culpa que este llorando; lloras porque no sabes si sus lágrimas significan que te perdona o que no quiere verte nunca más; lloras porque al fin estas siendo tu misma, sin tener que fingir cosas que no sientes.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we're estranged<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't quit now, this can't be right<br>I can't take one more sleepless night  
>Without you, without you<em>

Ella intenta esconder una pequeña sonrisa y tú comienzas a llorar aún más. Está llorando porque te perdona. Tu corazón se hincha, se salte un latido, se estruja, vibra, todo al mismo tiempo. Te perdona. Perdona que seas una cobarde, una miedosa, una chica que está dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para cumplir su sueño pero que tenía miedo de luchar por el que - aun siendo tan joven - es el amor de su vida. Perdona que la hayas hecho sufrir durante más de una año, saliendo con ella a escondidas diciéndole que la amas, mientras en los pasillos de la escuela le dabas la mano y besabas a otro.

Te perdona, y tú te convences una vez más de que es la mujer perfecta y que la vas a amar por el resto de tus días.

_I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't look, I'm so blind<br>I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
>Without you<em>

_Without you  
>Oh, oh, oh!<br>You! You! You!  
>Without<br>You! __You! You!  
>Without you<em>

Ella se para de su asiento. Todos la miran confundidos, pero a ti no te importa. Ves cómo se acerca un poco hacia donde estás tú. Tú avanzas los pasos que las separan. La abrazas como si la vida se te fuera en ello. Algunos sueltas grititos o exclamaciones ahogadas, pero a ti no te importa. Ella te perdonó y el mundo ya no importa.

Le cantas la última estrofa al oído, sintiendo como se estremece al sentir tu cálido aliento en su oreja.

_I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you  
>Without you<em>

–**Lo siento** – le susurras – **Siento haber sido tan idiota.** – te separas de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. – **Tendría que haber hecho esto hace 1 año.** – todos vuelven a soltar grititos. – **Te amo. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, y nunca voy a poder perdonarme el haberte hecho sufrir.** – las lágrimas caen por tus mejillas y ella levanta sus manos para secarlas. Tú tomas una de sus manos y le das un beso en los nudillos. – **Tuviste que terminar conmigo para que yo pudiera ver que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti.** – ella comienza a llorar también, por lo que es tu turno de secarle las lágrimas. – **No soy nadie si no estás a mi lado. Tú eres quien me da la fuerza para seguir luchando por mis sueños, eres quien me pone los pies en la tierra cuando lo diva se me sube a la cabeza.** – ella ríe y escuchas que algunos también lo hacen. – **Eres quien me consuela cuando tengo un día pésimo y quien celebra conmigo cuando tengo uno genial.** – le sonríes y ella te corresponde. – **Eres el amor de mi vida y ya no tengo miedo de decirlo.** – la vuelves a abrazar y entierras tu cara en su cuello.

Sientes que alguien patea una silla y da un portazo y estas segura que es Finn. Sabes que lo has lastimado y que le debes una disculpa, también sabes que debes esperar hasta que se calme un poco.

Sales de tu escondite y la miras a los ojos. Esperas que ella diga a algo, lo que sea. Pero en vez de eso te besa. Te besa como nunca antes lo ha hecho. Te besa demostrándote que tú significas lo mismo para ella, que te ama y que eres el amor de su vida. Te besa demostrándote que aunque a partir de ese momento las cosas serás difíciles estarán juntas. Te besa demostrándote que _nunca más estarás sin ella_.


End file.
